Total Drama Talents
by TDSuperFan
Summary: Hi! I'm having a whole season of Total Dram called Total Drama Talents! Go vote on the poll!
1. TDT Cast

**APP UPDATE**

**Musical Maniacs:**

Dustin Tyler Devon

Roxanne

Skylar Brooks

Drew Emerson

Baruch Arthur Cold

**Theatric Thespians:**

Emma Johansson

Simon William Recard

Zaneth Lloyd

Lacie Lillian White

Stephanie Alicia Willis

**Adventurous Athletes**

Andi

Cadence Jane "CJ" Wilson

Remington Santiago Hernandez

Crystal Jackson (I hope this is okay 'cause the musicians team was full, but I really liked Crystal!)

Charlie Rickets

**Miscellaneous Misfits**

Constantine "Connie" Sanders

Grace Love

Dusty Mannian

Basil Martin Langdon

Matthius Ivory

**Sorry for those who didn't make it. I'll try to get the first chapter up by Tuesday. I'll start immediately! Thank you to all who applied.**


	2. Catch your Critter

Chris- "Okay! Let's meet our campers! First camper is a fun go getter, Crystal!  
Crystal: "Oh my gosh! I can't believe I'm here!"

Crystal had dark brown, curly, waist length hair that had gold swirls. She was wearing a purple and black striped halter top, gray cargo pants, and purple high tops.

Chris- "Next camper to arrive is….. Roxanne!

Roxanne: (Sarcastically) "Hey Chris nice place you got here"

Roxanne had dark brown, wavy hair that had a bang that covered part of her left eye. She wore floor length black jeans, a red off the shoulder top with a black tank underneath, and red sneakers. She walked next to Crystal who greeted her.

Crystal- Hi, my name is Crystal what's your name?

Roxanne- Um, hi I'm Roxanne, but you can call me Roxy.

Crystal smiled wide revealing the gap in her teeth. Roxy found the corners of her mouth pointing up as well.

Chris- Next victim er, contestant is CJ!

CJ- Hey Chris it's great to be here.

CJ didn't appear to care about her looks. She had messy dark dreads that covered her eyes and wore a baggy navy blue football jersey. Heck, you could barely tell she was a girl!

Chris- Great to meet you man! CJ looked back him.

CJ- Not funny smart guy

Chris- Okay next camper is Basil!

Basil- 1 Hi and 2 that's not how you pronounce my name

Basil wore a green shirt with white long-sleeves, black pants, black converse, and a white apron on top of it all. His black hair was like Mike's but a little shorter. He walked over to the end of the docks.

Crystal- Hi Ba-cill! I'm Crystal!

Basil smiled at the sound of someone pronouncing his name correctly on the first try.

Basil- Hey, it's nice to meet ya.

Chris- Next is Dusty!

Dusty- Hey Chris

Dusty's black hair was spiked into a flow hawk and had red tips. He wore a black hood with red music notes on it, black ripped skinny jeans, red high tops, and a black t-shirt with the words Farewell My Love in gold with a gold scared heart over the left side of his chest.

Dusty- Hey gu- whoa!

Dusty had slipped and nearly fell off of the docks. Luckily, CJ had grabbed his shirt and pulled him up.

Dusty- Whoo! That was close! Thanks man!

CJ lifted the dread locks from her face revealing her long eyelashes and annoyed expression.

CJ- You want to rephrase that?

Dusty- Oh, Sorry!

**Confessional**

**CJ: **First 10 minutes and 2 people have called me a guy! I swear next person who calls me a dude is getting a kick in the- _

* * *

Chris- 5 down 15 to go! Next to arrive is Emma!

Emma- Hey everyone!

Emma's blonde hair was in a ponytail. She wore a pink t-shirt with an exposed midriff and skinny jeans with a pink hairband and sandals.

Chris- Next is Matt!

Matt- Uh, hey guys

Matt had shaggy red hair and wore dark skinny jeans, a grey shirt underneath a plaid, button up red shirt, and black boots.

Chris- Zaneth!

Zaneth- Hey

Zaneth's silver hair was slicked back down to his neck. He wore a royal blue hooded jacket, a glove on his left hand, a red scarf that covers his neck, black jeans, and white skate shoes.

Chris- Dude what's with the scarf?

Zaneth- I, um, uh, hey look! Other people! Let me just!

He sped down the dock and stood next to Dusty.

**Confessional**

**Emma**: This Zaneth guy is hiding something….. and it's _my_ job to find out what it is! _

* * *

Chris- Charlie!

Charlie- Hey dorks.

Charlie had short blonde hair and wore a red shirt covered by a black zipper vest, black sweat pants, and black sneakers.

Crystal- Hi I'm-

Charlie- Move it Freckles!

Charlie shoved Crystal aside, causing her to bump into Emma, causing both of them to fall off the docks.

Emma- Mm, pm mn!* Her hair had slipped from her ponytail holder and was now covering her face. Basil went over to help them.

CJ- Dude that was not cool!

Charlie- What are you gonna do about it, _**man lady**_

CJ growled and kicked him where "the sun don't shine." He curled into a ball. Crystal went over and kicked him.

Crystal- Jerk!

Chris- Wow! We have Drama and people haven't even got here yet! Next is Constantine!

Constantine glared at him.

Chris- Oh, I'm sorry. Connie everybody!

Connie- S'up!

Connie's black hair was tied into two long pigtails and covered by a hot pink snapback hat worn backwards. She wore a short sleeve hot pink hoodie, black jeggings, and hot pink high tops that went up to her knees. Matt was staring at her.

Charlie- Why don't you take a picture, it'll last longer.

CJ- Someone oughta keep you in check Blondie!

**Confessional**

**CJ**: This guy has a _really_ bad attitude. I mean, who shoves an innocent girl off a dock?

**Charlie:** What's this girl's damage? I mean, you shove one girl off the docks! Some people are so sensitive. _

* * *

Chris- 10 down 10 to go! Next to arrive is Simon

Simon- 'Tis an honor to be in thy presence Sir Mclean

Simon's brown hair was long and straight. He wore a blue "If Thou is reading this, Thou is a loser!" shirt, grey pants, and brown All-Star Chucks.

Dusty- What's that on your neck?

Emma- Isn't it obvious? Tis a Shakespearian neck ruffle.

This surprised Simon for a second.

**Confessional**

**Emma:** In order to get far in this challenge, I need allies, and the best way to get allies is to _impress_ them. _

* * *

Chris- Next to arrive is Striker!

Striker- Hi guys!

Chris- Now Striker, the contract says you can use your weapons, but not on other people!

Striker- Got it!

Striker's brown hair was short, and in a flat top. He wore a brown cloak that is clawed, ripped and covers the left half of his body, on the other side is what is under the cloak, blue worn out jeans, cowboy boots, a brown button up shirt that isn't buttoned revealing a white t-shirt, and a cowboy hat.

Crystal- W-weapons!?

Striker- Don't worry darlin' like he said I ain't gonna use 'em on ya!

Chris- Next contestant is Grace!

Grace- Hey everyone.

Grace's hair was red, long, and had side bangs. She was wearing a yellow summer dress, blue heels, and white jacket. She walked over to the others and stood next to Striker.

Grace- Hi, What's your name?

Striker- Hey, my name's Striker!  
Grace- Cool name, and your talent is…

Striker- I'm pretty good with weapons

Grace- Wow! That's impressive.

Striker- Thank ya kindly.

Chris- Our next contestant Baruch!  
Baruch- Hey, I'm gonna win this thing!

Baruch had black hair that was brushed back to the point of it being slightly spikey and windswept in the back. He wore a loose, purple colored jacket, and red tennis shoes.

Chris- Next contestant is Lily!

Lily- Hey guys!

Had dark auburn hair that parts from her left and long bangs brushed out of her face that are occasionally falling. She wore dark blue jeans, a loose red tee shirt, and a dark green jacket.

Chris- 15 down, 5 to go! 4 to go with Remington!

Remington- Hi guys! You can call me Santi.

Santi's black hair was in a butch cut. He wore crimson under armor heat gear, dynasty vented compression short sleeve shirt, Men's under armor ez, Mon knee basketball shorts, and black cleats.

Chris- Next is, Andi!

Andi- Hey guys

Andi's brown hair was in a ponytail with white bangs that covered the right side of her face. She wore a black v-neck, black jeans, and black boots.

Chris- Our next competitor to arrive is Drew!

Drew- Howdy! It's great t'be h'yar!

Drew had blonde, medium curly hair and wore red button up long sleeve shirt with short denim overalls, a cowboy hat, and brown cowboy boots.

Chris- Next is Skylar!

Skylar- Hey, you can call me Sky

Skylar's hair was blonde with caramel and chocolate highlights from the roots and was curly. She wore a white sweater over a black tank with a treble clef on the front, black high-waited ripped faded shorts, white toms, and a black woven beanie.

Chris- Last, but probably not the least… Alice!

Alice- Hello everyone!

Alice had blonde hair with brown and reddish undertones. It was cut just under her ears. She wore a green halter top, jeans, and comfortable tennis shoes.

Chris- So, that's everyone! Take your luggage and follow me for a brief tour!

The group first stopped at an area with a stage.

Chris- This is where you will eliminate your fellow campers. If you are safe, you will receive a golden star. If you are eliminated, you will be flung from the Stage-O-Shame!

Some campers scowled at each other. Others had worried looks on their faces. They then stopped at an area with four poorly painted Cabins.

Chris- Go ahead and get settled and meet me here when you're done.

Chris- Dustin, Skylar, Baruch, Drew, and Roxanne. Go in the purple Cabin! You are the Musical Maniacs!

Chris- Andi, CJ, Santi, Crystal, and Charlie. Go in the red cabin! You are the Adventurous Athletes!

Chris- Emma, William, Zaneth, Lily and Alice. Go in the white cabin! I dub thee the Theatric Thespians!

Chris- Matt, Basil, Striker, Grace and Connie. Go stand in the rainbow cabin! You crazy people, are the Miscellaneous Misfits!

All the campers departed into their cabins.

**Confessional**

CJ: Great, just great. _He's _on my team. Well at least everyone else on my team seems nice!  
Roxy: So! This is it I guess. I wonder what the first challenge is going to be.

Striker: Everyone on my team seems pretty cool. Some more than others…..

* * *

Crystal- I guess we should choose bunks!  
CJ- I'm fine with a bottom bunk.

Andi- I think you should take the single bed Crystal. You've been really nice to everyone….

CJ- Even that Charlie dude.

Crystal- Thanks guys!

**Misfits' Cabin**

Basil- So…. I bake. What are your talents?

Matt- Um, I'm really good at video games

Striker- I am with weapons

Matt- The teams are really small this season huh?

Basil and Striker- Yeah.

_**Girls' Side**_

Connie- You surf right?

Grace- Mhmm, and you?

Connie- I'm really good at riding anything with wheels!

Grace- Well, our Talents are kinda the same once you think about it.

Connie- Yeah, you're right!

All the campers finished unpacking and met Chris outside.

Chris- Your first challenge is to hunt a monster somewhere on the island and bring it back _alive_.

Chris then revealed a garbage bag.

Chris- Pick 'em like your noses losers!

CJ took a card that had a picture of a gopher.

Charlie- All we have to hunt for is a gopher?

Chris- Not just any gopher, a _mutant _gopher!

Dustin chose a card with a picture of a bunny

Chris- Mutant Bunny! Good choice!

Zaneth took a card with the outline of a Turtle

Simon- A mutant turtle?

Alice- Oh my! I saw those in season four! They're dangerous!

Matt took a card with a picture of a crab

Chris- Oooo you guys got my favorite! Okay! First to get their creature back wins. Last team to get their creature back loses! Starting…. NOW!

Some teams ran off while some planned.

CJ- Let's go in groups. I can go alone.

Chrystal- I'll go with Andi!

Andi- Okay

Santi- I guess that means you and me Charlie!

The athletes went in separate directions. CJ walked cautiously walked through a quiet area.

CJ- Quiet, too quiet

_Meanwhile_

Dustin- Um, guys everyone is splitting up. Maybe we should too.

By then, everyone had parted in separate directions.

Dustin- Great, just great!

Dustin began to run around looking for his team. Soon, he began walking. It began to get darker as he walked further. All of a sudden, he bumped into someone who then punched him.

Dustin- Ow!

CJ- Sorry, it's my first instinct!

Dustin- Wait, CJ? Did you get separated from your team too?

CJ- No, we just split up and I chose to go alone

Dustin- Whoa, That's pretty brave!

CJ felt her face heat up.

**Confessional**

CJ: I've never really gotten a complement before…

* * *

CJ- Thanks…..

She saw a figure creep up behind him. A HUGE figure. It then began to charge at them.

CJ- Watch out!

After Dustin ducked out of the way, the figure became more visible.

CJ- A mutant gopher!

She charged at it, ignoring Dustin who was asking, "What are you doing!?" He looked away and waited to hear punches and smacks. Instead he heard a faint melody. A _beautiful _melody in fact! Dustin looked up and saw CJ petting it and singing to it.

CJ- _Aaaaaall is calm, aaaaaall is _bright_, Roooooouuuuuund Young viiiiirgin mooooother and chiiiiild….._

The gopher soon calmed down, which allowed CJ to climb on top of it.

Dustin- I didn't know you could-

CJ- Not a word out of you! Now are you coming or what?

Dustin then climbed up behind CJ. CJ lightly kicked the gopher, causing it to start running.

**Confessional**

CJ: Man, now someone knows my secret!

* * *

Dustin: Why is she so self-conscious about her ability to sing?

CJ- There's you're team. Get ready to jump.

Dustin jumped off the gopher as they passed the Musicians.

Drew- There ya are! We were startin' to get worried!

Dustin- Did you guys find anything?

Baruch- Yeah, bunny tracks.

The musicians continued walking along the animal tracks only to find a giant bunny eating a tree. That's right A TREE.

Roxy- Maybe we can lure it to Chris with a tree!

Baruch- Good idea.

The team managed to pull a small tree from the ground and waved it in front of the bunny. The bunny began to follow them as they walked back to the campgrounds.

_Meanwhile_

Connie- So where would a mutant crab be exactly?

Grace- The shore!

Dusty- Good thinkin'!

**Confessional**

Striker: I've never really met a girl like Grace. Most girls kinda run away or avoid me…

* * *

They arrived at the shore and sure enough, the crab was there having a collision with a mutant seagull.

Matt- Great, now how are we going to get it to Chris?

Connie- I have an idea! Grace, can you go get my skateboard?

Grace- Yeah!

Connie- Okay, so here's the plan…

_Meanwhile_

Emma- Um, maybe we should focus on the challenge…..

Emma was becoming really irritated. Throughout the whole challenge, Alice and Simon had been talking about their favorite place and showing each other how much they could speak Shakespearian. It was really getting on her nerves!

Alice- You're right… now, where would it be?

Zaneth- Well, in season 4 it was found in the area near the runway!

Lilly- Okay Let's go!

The Thespians looked around the clearings in search of the turtle. Soon, Simon came across a giant turtle shell.

_Meanwhile_…

The athletes had come back together, but couldn't find CJ anywhere.

Chrystal- No sign of CJ or a mutant gopher

Andi- What if something happened to her?

Charlie- Then, that's one less threat to think about.

His team stared at him in shock.

Charlie- What?

Andi- That's messed up.

Charlie- Well I was just-

CJ- Hey guys! Where have you been?

The athletes turned to see CJ, riding on the back of a mutant gopher.

CJ- Hop on!

All 5 campers were on the gopher with Santi behind CJ, Chrystal behind Santi, Andi behind Chrystal, and Charlie in the very back. CJ lightly kicked the Gopher and it sped through the forest. Soon, they saw Chris and a finish line.

Santi- Whoo hoo!

_Meanwhile_

Connie was standing at the top of a hill with her skateboard. She gave a thumbs up to her team before starting to roll down the hill. Once she got to the bottom she went up a rock that sent her sailing over the crab. While she sailed over the crab, she grabbed its shell and hit the ground.

Connie- Come on guys!

Her team helped her roll the shell as the angry crab followed them. As they made their way through the forest, they managed to see Chris and the Adventurous Athletes.

Basil- Come on! Faster!

Soon, the musicians came into view holding a tree. In the end, the Athletes won.

Andi- Yes! We won!

Basil- Um, congratulations…..

Chrystal- Thanks Basil! You did well too. It was a really good idea to lure the crab here with its shell. I bet it's pretty "crabby" now!

They both laughed. Not at the joke itself, but at how corny it was. Soon, the Thespians arrived looking disappointed.

Chris- Theatric Thespians, I'll see you at the bonfire tonight! - Is what I would say I this wasn't a reward challenge!

The athletes cheered and the thespians sighed in relief.

Chris- You will have the privilege of sleeping at the spa hotel for the next 5 challenges! See ya campers!

**Spa Hotel**

Andi- So….. Basil huh?

Chrystal- What!?

CJ- You obviously like him.

Chrystal- No, no I don't!

Andi- She does! _She definitely does_!

Chrystal- We're just-

CJ- Friends? Pals? Mates? _Soul _mates?

Chrystal's face began to heat up.

Andi- Don't worry, we won't tell.

Chrystal- Thanks guys…..

CJ- Night.

Chrystal and Andi- Night!  
**So! How was that? Thoughts? Concerns? I hope I portrayed everyone's character correctly! Tell me if anything is wrong. Toodles! **


	3. A Talent Show? Crap!

Last time on Total Drama Talents! We met all twenty of our campers. Some hit it off, some hit each other! We found out about CJ's little secret! In the end, the athletes won the spa hotel. Who will succeed and who will be flung from the stage? Find out on Total. Drama! TALENTS!

**Thespians' cabin**

Emma- Man that should be us in the spa hotel.

Alice- It's not bad once you get used to it

Emma (under her breath) - Said the girl who cost us the challenge.

**Confessional**

**Emma:** Had it not been for Alice, we would have won the challenge! She has to go!

* * *

Chris- _ATTENTION CAMPERS! PLEASE MEET ME AT THE STAGE FOR OUR NEXT CHALLENGE!_

All the campers soon were gathered near a stage.

Chris- Today, we're putting on a talent show!

Most of the campers cheered.

Lily- That's it? A talent show?

Chris- You didn't let me finish. In this Talent show you'll be performing someone else's talent! Athletes, you have to have one of your teammates sing _and_ play an instrument. Good! Now go plan!

Chris- Thespians, you have to perform one of the misfits' talents!

Chris- Musicians, you must perform something remotely athletic.

Chris- Which means the Misfits have to perform a play.

**The Athletes**

Andi- Chrystal, you can sing right?

Chrystal- Yeah, but I can't play an instrument!

Andi- Crap!

Santi- There's no one else on our team that can do this then!

CJ- There is….. someone.

**The Misfits**

Basil- What play do we do?  
Chris had given them 4 plays to choose from.

Connie- Hmm, well I kind of like this one.

Matt- Yeah that one sounds cool.

Basil- Okay so we need a bride, a groom, a murderer, 1 interrogator, and 1 policeman.

Matt- Hmmm, Striker, do want to be our murderer?

Striker- You betcha'!

Grace- Can I be an interrogator?

Basil- Yeah, I want to be a policeman.

Connie and Matt blushed as they looked at the remaining roles.

Matt- Uh, I guess that makes me a groom then…..

Connie- Yeah….

**The Thespians**

Lilly- So, which talent can we do?

Simon- Connie's talent sounds pretty easy to do.

Alice- Yes, but we have to use the bikes from season 1.

Simon- It's fine as long as choose the right bike!

Alice- Fair point!

Lilly- Simon, are you going to do this?

Simon- I guess

Emma- You know you have to do some sort of stunt, right?

Simon- Yeah

**Confessional**

**Emma:** If we're going to win this, I'll just have to leave a few _surprises_ on stage.

* * *

**The Musicians**

Sky- So, what are we going to do?

Drew- Well, ah can play any sport…..

Baruch- I'm super strong!

Roxanne- I'm sure you are…

Dustin- Drew, can you do gymnastics?

Drew- Yeah!

Dustin- Okay, show us what you got!

**Talent Show**

Chris- First up, the Thespians!

Simon walked on stage with what used to be Lindsay's Sunset Sally. Zaneth had helped him make it less….. girly. He began to ride up and down the stage. Doing wheelies, no footers and a whole bunch of awesome tricks.

Simon- YEEEHAAAW!

Chris- Now for the judge. Connie, will you please come sit in this chair?

Connie- Um, alright.

Connie sat in the chair and Chris strapped her down.

Chris- So, Connie! What did you think of Simon's performance?

Connie- I thought he killed it! I've never seen a Turndown that good in forever!

There was a silence.

Chris- Aaaw you were supposed to get electrocuted.

Connie- Excuse me!?

Chris- Next up, the Misfits!

On the stage stood Matt and Connie. Connie was pretending to cry.

Matt- What's wrong?

Connie- All the anxiety, it's getting me!

Matt- Hey, it's alright. No matter what happens, I'll always love-

A gunshot was heard and Striker appeared out of nowhere. Connie collapsed on the ground. Matt began to wrestle Striker until there was a bang on the door. Striker ran out leaving a gun in Matt's hand. Basil ran on stage taking in the area. He took out handcuffs and put them on Matt.

Basil- You're under arrest.

Matt- What, no! It wasn't me!

The lights dimmed for a second before turning on, revealing Grace at a table sitting across from Matt.

Grace- Why did you kill her!?

Matt- I didn't!

Grace- The gun was in your hand!

Matt- The killer left it there!

Grace- Did you kill her!?

Matt- No! I love her!

Grace- If you love her so much then why did you kill her!?

Matt- I DIDN'T!

Matt flipped the table. A couple of interns ran in and held him down. The lights dimmed again.

Zaneth- _Whoa. _

The light came on showing Matt in a jail cell. Basil came by and hit the bars with his baton, getting Matt's attention.

Basil- You've finished your sentence. Get your stuff and get out.

The light's dimmed _once again_. When they came on, it showed Matt at a grave stone. He laid a rose there and sobbed quietly to himself. THE FREAKIN LIGHTS DIMMED AGAIN. They turned back on and Basil, Grace, Connie, and Matt took a bow. Everyone was in tears by this point. Well, except for Charlie, Roxanne, Andi, and CJ.

Chris- Th- that was beautiful! Lilly?

Lilly was now strapped in the chair.

Lilly- That was the most heartfelt, tear jerking play I have ever seen!

Charlie- Oh give me a break.

Chris- Next up, the Athletes.

CJ walked on the stage holding a bass guitar. She looked different, COMPLETELY different. Her dreads were tied into a bun, and she wore a suit kind of like Janelle Monae. She began to play the toon of "I'm Walking on Sunshine."

CJ- _Ow!_

_Mm, yeah_

_I used to think maybe you loved me, now, baby, I'm sure_

_And I just can't wait till the day when you knock on my door_

_Now every time I go for the mailbox, gotta hold myself down_

_'Cause I just can't wait till you write me you're coming around_

_Now I'm walking on sunshine, whoa_

_I'm walking on sunshine, whoa_

_I'm walking on sunshine, whoa_

_And don't it feel good_

_Hey, all right now_

_And don't it feel good_

_Hey, yeah_

_I used to think maybe you loved me, now I know that it's true_

_And I don't want to spend my whole life just a-waiting for you_

_Now, I don't want you back for the weekend, not back for a day, no, no, no_

_I said, baby, I just want you back, and I want you to stay_

_Oh, yeah, now I'm walking on sunshine, whoa_

_I'm walking on sunshine, whoa_

_I'm walking on sunshine, whoa_

_And don't it feel good_

_Hey, all right now_

_And don't it feel good_

_Yeah, oh, yeah, now_

_And don't it feel good_

_Walking on sunshine_

_Walking on sunshine_

_I feel alive, I feel the love, I feel the love that's really real_

_I feel alive, I feel the love, I feel the love that's really real_

_I'm on sunshine, baby, oh_

_Oh, yeah, I'm on sunshine, baby _

_Oh, I'm walking on sunshine, whoa_

_I'm walking on sunshine, whoa_

_I'm walking on sunshine, whoa_

_And don't it feel good_

_Hey, all right now_

_And don't it feel good_

_I'll say it, I'll say it, I'll say it again now_

_And don't it feel good_

_Hey, yeah now_

_And don't it feel good_

_Now don't it, don't it, don't it, don't it, don't it, don't it_

_And don't it feel good_

_I'll say it, I'll say it, I'll say it again now_

_And don't it feel good_

_Now don't it, don't it, don't it, don't it, don't it, don't it_

_And don't it feel good_

_Now tell me, tell me, tell me again now_

_And don't it feel good_

_Oh, yeah, now_

_And don't it feel good_

_Oh, don't it feel good, don't it feel good_

_Now don't it feel good_

_Oh, yeah, oh, yeah, oh, yeah_

_And don't it feel good_

_Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, oh, yeah, oh, yeah_

_And don't it feel good_

There was a silence, a _long_ silence. CJ closed her eyes and waited to hear the boos. To her surprise she heard cheers, _cheers_.

Chris- Wow! I did not see that coming! Dustin.

Dustin- That was awesome! You did really good!

Chris- All the musicians have to do is not suck, and no one will go home tonight!

**Confessional**

**Emma**- The musicians are in for a treat.

* * *

_Flashback_

Emma snuck into the musicians' cabins and got out Roxanne's scented lotion. She then rubbed the lotion on Drew's gymnastic bar.

_End of flashback_

Drew walked on stage dressed in a leotard. When the upbeat music started playing, she began to do flips and spin around. She then grabbed a ribbon and waved it around while turning and kicking. After she was done, she ran towards the bar and leaped up. Unfortunately, instead of flipping, she slid off the pole and landed flat on her back.

Chris- Ouch! That's gotta hurt! Charlie?

Charlie- Ha ha! Too bad that wasn't a comedy act, because it was hysterical!

Drew glared at him.

Chris- Well, I'll see you at the campfire tonight Musicians, you too athletes.

The athletes were confused.

Emma- Wait!

Chris- What is it Emma

Emma- The bar was tampered with! I saw Roxy put lotion on the bar earlier!

Roxy- What!? No I didn't!

Emma- Drew smell the bar! Then come over here and smell Roxy!

CJ- Is that all really necessary?

Drew- They smell similar!

Everyone gasped and looked at Roxy.

Roxy-I didn't- This doesn't- Ugh! I'll get you for this Blondie!

**Bonfire**

That night Roxy was voted off.

Chris- Any last words Roxy!

Roxy- I was FRAMED!

Roxy was flung from the stage.

Chrystal- Aaaw I'm going to miss her!

Santi- She sabotaged her own team mate.

CJ- I don't think so….

Chrystal- What?

CJ- Something fishy is going on

Charlie- So, why did you call us here again?

Chris- CJ pack your bags!

Everyone gasped.

Skylar- You're flushing her too?!

Chris- Nope! She's our new musician!

CJ- What!?

Chris- You're not an athlete any more CJ, just a wimpy musician!

Musicians and CJ- Hey!

CJ walked over to the musicians, avoiding eye contact. When she looked up she saw someone smiling at her. It was Dustin. She smiled back.

**Confessional**

CJ- Maybe being a musician won't be so bad….

* * *

**That's it! Thank you for the feedback! Thank you SandraStar66 for Roxy. Sorry she was voted off, but don't worry, there will be more of her in the aftermath! Also, if you want me to type what happens in the theme, tell me kay? Thanks! More cookies!**


	4. A Chapter That I Was Too Lazy to Name

Last time on Total Drama Talents. The campers had a little talent show, but with a twist! The Misfits put on a tear jerking performance. CJ revealed her secret to everyone. So, being the genius I am, I moved her to the Musician's team. Emma framed Roxanne for sabotage, resulting in her elimination! Will CJ adjust to the musicians? Who will be flung from the stage next? Find out right here on Total. Drama! TALENTS!

CJ woke up in her cruddy cabin. She remembered what Chris had said the night before.

CJ- A wimpy musician

Her eyes had a burning feeling from her dreadlocks. She never really liked them. They were just another thing she didn't want to change, but for some reason, she found herself taking them, and putting them in a ponytail.

CJ- Let's not go crazy here.

She took a few locks and pulled them from the ponytail. Then, she took her baggy jersey and tied it. It was now tighter and exposed her midriff.

CJ- Hm, not bad.

She then felt something hit her in the head.

Sky- Who the heck are you and why are you here!?  
CJ- Whoa Sky! It's just me, CJ!

Sky- CJ? You look different. Like, _completely_ different

CJ- You….. don't like it?

Sky- No, it's just, you look so different

CJ- Well as long as I'm changing teams, I might as well change something else!

She glanced at the mirror nervously. A siren was heard, causing everyone to run out.

Chris- Nice to see you campers! Our challenge is called Get to Know You!

Dustin- You mean, like the challenge in season 4?

Chris- Yep, but also so completely different!

Alice- How so?

Chris- You all still have to sit in booth. Every once and a while, I will ask each team a question about one of the other campers. The other teams will then vote for who they think it is. After they've voted, the guilty party will have to buzz in! The team with the most correct votes gets a point. If they don't buzz in, this happens!

He pushed a button that pulled the Misfits under water. Charlie began laughing his head off when they came up.

CJ- Ugh

Striker- Hey! There ain't nothin' to laugh about!

Charlie- Except for what just happened!

The Misfits, and a few other campers, glared at him.

Chris- First team to 5 points wins! Okay, Misfits first question: Who once lost their top at a party?

The other teams thought for a moment and casted their votes.

Chris- Okay, will the guilty party please buzz in?

Connie hesitated before hitting the buzzer. It shocked her.

Connie- OW! Great gallapogose that hurts!

Chris- Oh yeah, the shock is twice painful this season. The team with the most correct votes was Thespians. So the Misfits and the Thespians each get a point!

The named teams cheered.

Chris- Okay Thespians, who freaked out after being mummified?

Once again, the team voted.

Chris- Thespians?

Emma reluctantly hit the buzzer.

Emma- Ouch!

Chris- The team with the most correct votes were the athletes. So, that's 2 points for the Thespians, 1 point for the Misfits, 1 point for the Athletes, and zilch for the Musicians. So, Musicians whose real name is Cadence?

Everyone casted their votes.

Chris- Okay, Musicians who is it?

There was a long silence before someone hit the buzzer

?- Ah!

Everyone gasped. It was CJ.

**Confessional**

**CJ:** Yes, my name is Cadence. Such a girly name!

* * *

Chrystal- What does the J stand for?

CJ- Jane

Charlie- Ha ha! Cadence Jane, what a stupid name!

Chris- Moving on, no one voted correctly so only the Musicians get a point. Okay Athletes, whose first kiss was with someone they didn't even know?

The campers all casted their votes.

Chris- Athletes?

Andi angrily smack the button.

Andi- OW! Son of a-

Basil- You kissed someone you didn't even know?

Andi- Dude just ran up and kissed me. I kicked his butt anyways.

Chris- The team with the most votes was the Musicians. So, their tied with the Thespians for first.

In the end, the athletes lost and the musicians won. Later they were walking back to the cabins.

Dustin- So… Cadence Jane huh?

CJ- Yeah, my mom thought long and hard about that one. I think it's a stupid name.

Dustin- I dunno, it's kinda pretty once you think about it.

CJ- Um, thanks!

**Confessional**

**CJ:** Dustin is a pretty nice guy. Unlike Charlie. That dude has some serious issues.

* * *

The Athletes were talking about who to vote off.

Santi- So, who are we going to vote off?

Andi- I say we vote off Sir Jerks-a-lot back there. He's nothing but trouble.

Chrystal- I agree, he's really mean.

**Confessional**

**Charlie:** If I don't do something, I'll be going home tonight. Chrystal seems naive enough to trick.

* * *

Charlie stopped Chrystal.

Chrystal- Can I help you with something?

Charlie- I need you to help me vote out Santi

Chrystal- Why would I do that?

Charlie- I saw him talking to someone on the other team. They made a deal to take turns throwing challenges until they were in the final two.

Chrystal- Who was he talking to?

Charlie- Basil.

Chrystal gasped.

Chrystal- Basil!? Hm, thanks for telling me Charlie.

**Confessional**

**Chrystal: **I know better than to believe made up mumbo jumbo like that!

* * *

**At the Bonfire**

Chris- Okay campers, you have casted your votes. Let's see: 1 vote for Charlie, 1 vote for Santi, _another_ vote for Charlie. The final vote goes to….

….

…

….

…

…..

…..

….

…

….

…

Chris- Charlie! Santi, you're safe. Charlie, it's the Stage-O-Shame for you!

Charlie- What!? You need me! I'm the best one on this stupid team!

Chef picked him up and set it down on the stage. It sprung up below him shooting him into the sky.

**Cabins**

CJ- So, how did it go?

Chrystal- He's gone

CJ- Awesome

The Athletes went to their cabin leaving CJ alone. She sighed.

CJ- Guess I'm not one of them anymore.

?- Hey, what's wrong with bein' a musician?

CJ jumped a little and turned around. It was Drew.

CJ- Oh! Hey Drew. Nothing is wrong, it's just, when I was a musician people thought of me as a weakling. So, I completely changed myself.

Drew- We won't think any less of ya'!

CJ- Thanks but, that won't change the people back home. In fact, once I get home, I'll go back to being Weak Wilson again.

Drew- Well listen, maybe they're all just jealous. I mean, you've got some mighty good talent there!

CJ- Maybe, thanks. I owe you one.

Drew- Don't mention it!

**The end.** **Sorry about the dilemma. I've just been really lazy lately. Thanks DrMarble for Charlie. Sorry he got eliminated. He'll be in the Aftermath. Speaking of which, I will be writing the Aftermath once five people are eliminated. Thanks!**


	5. The Slender Figure (Not Finished)

**Okay, so I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, so I'm going to just give you this part so you guys don't have to wait for a decade.**

Last time on Total Drama Talents, we played a twisted game of Get to Know Ya. The campers revealed some pretty sick secrets and got fried thanks to our extremely painful buzzers! (Imagine shots of campers being shocked) The victory went to the Musicians and the Athletes bid farewell to Charlie who was just to jerky for their liking. Who will probably die, who will get badly injured? Find out right here! On Total. Drama! TALENTS!

**Spa Hotel**

Chrystal was tossing and turning. Despite the comfortable beds, she just couldn't sleep. She put on her shoes, took a blanket, and crept out of the hotel.

**Docks**

She sat on the edge of the dock and looked out into the distance, quietly humming to herself.

?- Couldn't sleep?

Chrystal's head spun around to see Basil.

Chrystal- Um, y-yeah. Just too many things on my mind.

Basil walked down the docks and sat next to her, making her blush a little.

Basil- Mine too. So um, why did you enter Total Drama?

Chrystal- My Momma and I need the money.

She started shivering. Her blanket was too thin.

Basil- You cold? Here.

He took half his blanket and wrapped it around her, making her blush deeper.

Chrystal- Th- thanks. Um, Basil?

Basil- Yeah?

Chrystal- I never got to know your talent. What is it?

Basil- Oh, I cook.

Chrystal- Wow, I've never met a boy who could cook. That's impressive!

Basil- Thanks.

Both Chrystal and Basil tensed up when they realized Chrystal was laying on Basil's shoulder, but they didn't move.

Chris- _ATTENTION CAMPERS! MEET ME IN FRONT OF THE FOREST, PRONTO!_

Basil- Uh-oh. Night challenge. Better get goin'.

**In Front Of the Forest**

Chris- Okay kiddies! Today we will be playing a simple game. All you have to do is collect eight pages in the forest.

Matt- Eight pages? That seems too familiar.

Connie- And too easy.

Chris- There are a variety pages hidden in the forest. First team to collect eight pages and bring them back wins. Your search starts….. now!

All the teams ran into the forest. The Misfits stopped in an area.

Grace- Hey look! A page!

Basil- Wow, that was easy.

It was then that drums started playing, causing Matt and Connie to gasp.

Connie- Uh- oh!

Striker- What is it?

Matt- It makes sense now! The pages-

Connie- The darkness-

Matt- The drums! This isn't any regular challenge. It's-

Connie and Matt- Slender!

Grace- What?

Connie- Slender, it's when you're trapped in the woods and you're looking for eight pages.

Matt- But there's this crazy guy who chases you around. Wait, how do you know about that game?

Connie- My favorite game of all time! Even got my big bro to wet his pants.

Striker- So, what do we do?

Basil- If this dude is comin' after us, we better get movin'!

The Misfits hurried off to find other pages. Meanwhile, the Thespians were getting both lucky, and scared.

Zaneth- I swear someone is following us.

Alice- I am sure there is nothing to worry about.

They had found four pages.

Emma- Yeah, but something seems wrong here.

Lilly- I- guys, where's Zaneth!?

They all turned around and Zaneth was nowhere in sight.

Emma- Yep! We're being followed.

Lily began walking faster.

Alice- Um, what are you doing?

Lily- I don't know about you, but I don't want to die.

Simon- Hey look! Another page!  
Alice went over and tried pull it from the rock, but realized it was stabbed in with a knife. When she pulled on it, a trap door opened below her. Before she could fall, Simon grabbed her arm and pulled her up.

Simon- Gotcha!

Alice- Thank you! There's no telling how long a fall that was.

They looked down the hole to see complete darkness.

Simon- Something tells me that we don't want to find out.

Alice- You can put me down now.

Simon was holding Alice bridal style

Simon- Nuh Uh Fair Maiden, I'm carrying you until this challenge is through!

Alice- O-Okay, if you insist.

Emma carefully removed the knife and got the page.

Lily- Only three more to go.

**Epic Cut to Musicians**

The musicians had also just found their fifth page.

Drew- Where else would a page be?

Dusty- You think there would be one in that tree over there?

CJ- I'll go check!

CJ went up to the tree and began to climb. She was half way up when she found one. When she was about to climb down, she saw a view of a tall figure creeping through the forest. This surprised her causing her to fall out of the tree.

CJ- GAAAAAGH!

She landed flat on her back.

Dusty- Whoa! You okay?

CJ- I saw someone….

Baruch- Alright, she's lost it.

Drew nudged his elbow, _hard._

Baruch- Ow! What was that for?

Drew- Ya'll need to pick yer moments!

Baruch- Alright, alright. Geez.

CJ- No, I mean when I was in the tree, I saw someone creeping around the forest.

Sky- Could ya be more specific?

CJ- All I saw was black, but for a split second I saw a bit of white. Of course that could have been my life flash before my eyes. Oh! I got this.

She got up and handed a page to Drew whose eyes widened.

Drew- Um guys, this page has writing on it.

Sky- Yeah, there's writing on all of them.

Drew read each one allowed.

Drew- You Can't Run. Help me. Leave me alone. Don't look or it takes you. No No No No No. Then there's this picture of this man surrounded by trees.

She showed the picture to her team.

CJ- That's the figure I saw!

Baruch- I think that's… Slender Man!

Drew- Slender what now?

Baruch- He's this dude that has no face. He follows around and tries to kill you.

CJ- That's all the explanation I need. Let's go before he gets us!

**Epic cut to the Athletes**

They had already found their fourth page.

Andi- Alright, if I were a page, where would I be?

Santi- In a book.

Andi- Not helping.

Chrystal- Well, three out of four of the pages were found in animal habitats… all of which were dangerous.

Andi- So we should look in the most dangerous of places!

They came across a large cave.

Chrystal- So….. who's goin' first?

Andi- Alright, let's get this over with.

She walked into the cave. Santi and Chrystal glanced at each other nervously. After a while, Andi came out holding two pages.

Andi- That was easy! Seems like Chris lost his edge.

**Film Room**

Chris- What!? There was supposed to be a bear in there!

**Cave**

A bear laid on his side, holding his unmentionables and whimpering to himself

Santi- Awesome! Only two more pages!

**Thespians**

The Thespians were running for their lives. While retrieving their sixth page had lost Lily and saw a man for a brief second.

Emma- Okay, we only need two more pages before we can get out of here.

Alice looked up and saw a note attached to a tree branch.

Alice- Look! There's another one.


End file.
